


Surrender

by dirtysecrets



Category: Beauty and the Beast (TV 2012)
Genre: Animalistic, Bruises, Cumming On Command, Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Hair Pulling, No Condom, Orgasm Control, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut, Submissive Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtysecrets/pseuds/dirtysecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a drabble I wrote while watching the show. It's got literally nothing to it, it's just smut, but it felt nice to relieve SOME of that unresolved sexual tension I was feeling...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surrender

His hips stutter and his hands shake as he slams into her. Her thighs are sweaty where they’re wrapped around him, or maybe it’s him that’s sweating. Maybe they both are. He’s dizzy under the weight of his own arousal, which is incredibly new for him. There isn’t enough blood in his body to feed everything all at once, mostly torn between his dick and his brain. That’s fine. He doesn’t need to think right now - he is so, so past needing to think. He’s ramming into her, rocking the bed, but she’s arching off the blankets and up against him like it doesn’t matter if she’s bruised and can’t walk straight tomorrow.

The thought of seeing his hand marks on her hips and thighs shouldn’t turn him on, but it does. His mind gives another spin and he needs an anchor or he might never come down from his high. But his anchor is her. It’s always been her. She’s his focus, his drive, his humanity, his everything. She’s the reason everything turned around and she’s the reason his cock is throbbing in her. He can't help but feel like they're creating something beautiful from the two of their bodies. She’s perfect, she’s poetry, she’s all he needs and wants and way more than he could’ve hoped for. It’s a head trip that she wants him, too. That she rolls her hips to his every thrust, that she’s raking her fingers down his back and leaving claw marks.

 _Jesus_ , claw marks. He can’t remember the last time the idea of claws was remotely sexy to him.

On instinct, he whimpers and buries his face into her throat, thrusting desperately as he feels himself come close to the edge. And then she’s gasping, pulling his hair and petting him like he’s a faithful dog. For some reason, the very idea of being her dog makes his dick twitch inside of her. It’s perverse and wild, but it’s like he finally doesn’t have to worry about giving up control. She owns him, and the way her fingers wrap around the back of his neck and those nails scratch lightly at his skin just cements it. He groans at the thought, hot and heavy in her ear, and bucks into her with further desperation. Her body clings to him like she intends to milk him dry, and their chemistry is wild and animalistic and removed from fear.

That, too, makes him groan.

He trails sloppy kisses up and down her throat, trying to remember how to speak, how to form the words to tell her that he loves her, that he’s all hers, that she controls him and grounds him and owns him in every aspect. At the very least he tries to remember how to tell her she’s beautiful, tries to remember his human side, tries to blink through the haze of frenzied mating just to have this one thing be normal for her. He’s failing - but that’s okay, because her breath is hot on his ear and her fingers pull the hair at the back of his neck and she’s saying something to him, for him, **commanding** him...

“Fucking cum in me.”

The words make his mind shut down. He whines and bucks into her, immediately tumbling off his edge. The orgasm feels like it lasts forever, shudder after shudder pulling his abdomen tight. His hips grind deep as he can go, as if she’s the puppet master. He’s never been with a woman like her in his life, never had a moment like this one. He can't think at all anymore. She’s rippling-tight around him, gasping, fucking herself against his dick, using it - using him - to bring on her own orgasm. His head sags against her shoulder as he pants, not trying to stop her. He listens to her unsteady breathing, the speed of her heart rate, and kisses her sweaty skin. Her moans make his hips shift. His dick is sensitive but in a good way; her movements keep him hard and remind him who he belongs to. He likes that she's demanding pleasure from him, likes that he isn't freed from the trap of the thighs or the roll of her hips until she's finished. He likes feeling her cum around him, tight and clenching as she arches off the bed and cries out his name.

Rather than keep his hands on her hips, he slides his arms around her midsection and pulls her closer to him. She's stilled, now, panting with shaking thighs. He can feel her twitching around him, the spasms getting softer and smoother by the minute.

He loves her.

“I love you,” he mutters, hot and quiet. His lady rewards him with a soft brush of fingers through his hair, and he leans back a bit to watch her. Laid out before him, she’s all soft curves and flushed pale skin. Her eyes crinkle in pleasure, still high from her release. The look she’s giving him is so smitten that for once he feels human, but the bruises developing over the curves of her thighs remind him that he’s not. Not anymore. And while that may have upset him on any normal day, he’s okay right now.

As long as she keeps looking at him like that, he’s okay.


End file.
